The Right Way To Party
by SerenityNite
Summary: Glee club is at a party and Rachel is drunk off her ass. Feeling more confident, she does something she never would have sober. Faberry! Implied Brittana and Skurt. Let me know if I should take the plot further!


**I've been watching to much Glee =D I had this as a dream and woke up at the good part, so I decided to add on and make it into a story! Enjoy!**

_R~Q~R~Q~R~Q~R~Q~R~Q~R~Q~R~Q~R~Q~R~Q~R~Q~R~Q~R~Q~R~Q~R~Q~R~Q_

_**The Right Way To Party**_

It was god-only-knows what time on a Saturday night and there was a huge party going on at Puck's. By the looks of it, all of William McKinley High was attending, including Glee club. Originally, Rachel was going to skip it, she was going to stay home and film her usual singing video, then work some more on her vocals. She really was going to do that! But somehow the plans got changed… Next thing she knew, she was leaning on some tacky Hawaiian bar stand downing punch. Kurt was standing across from her, an elegant eyebrow raised as Rachel finished off her cup.

"You know, that punch is spiked."

Rachel slammed down her now empty cup and smiled at the boy.

"Is that so? Interesting."

It really made no sense. Rachel Berry… obnoxious, loud, annoying, controlling Rachel Berry was absolutely none of those things when she was drunk. Her confident demeanor though, that became even stronger when she was under the influence, and damn, she was smashed.

"Have you ever noticed how Santana and Brittany can't seem to keep their hands off of each other?"

The short singer nodded her head towards the two teens in question. Brittany was sitting sideways on the Latina's lap, her long and slender arm draped around the girl. Santana was holding a plastic cup in one hand, and the other one was wrapped around the blonde's waist, her lips connected to the taller girl's bare shoulder. By the looks of it, they were going to be leaving soon for the privacy of a bedroom.

"Yea well, that's no secret, I just wish they would come out already so I'm not the only gay kid in this stupid town" The boy said discouraged.

"You're not"

Rachel commented like it was obvious. She looked down at the plate of pineapple pieces and picked up one of the toothpicks, popping the fruit into her mouth. She chewed it slowly and dropped the used stick onto the dirty floor.

"Oh yea? Who else is openly gay?" He said, his attitude worsened by the alcohol in his system.

"Woa, calm down, you're like an emotional female during her time of the month."

Rachel smirked at him before putting another piece of pineapple into her mouth. The room seemed to be swaying, but she ignored it as she laughed at the boy's pout. Before he could retort, the brunette diva looked over toward the couches.

"Did you ever notice how hot Quinn is?"

Her voice was slightly distant and she gazed over at the girl in question. The blonde was sitting on the couch, drinking a bottle of water. After the whole baby drama last year, she hasn't picked up alcohol since. Kurt's gaze was blank until he realized what she was talking about.

"You mean you…"

"Want to get in her pants? Indubitably."

The diva didn't break her gaze at the girl. As if feeling it Quinn looked up into Rachel's eyes. Rachel gave her a daring wink and naughty smile before bringing some more fruit up to her mouth and slowly biting it off the toothpick. The head cheerleader's eyes widened as a crimson blush quickly took over her cheeks. Kurt stood back watching the whole exchange, completely shocked.

"Eww, I didn't need to see that."

"What?"

Rachel looked at him breaking eye contact with the blonde.

"Who knew you were so… I don't even know…"

"I'll take that as a compliment"

Rachel said, fixing her posture slightly and grinning like an idiot.

"So what are you gonna do?"

He asked, swirling the remainder of his drink in his cup, watching it with great attention.

"I'm not sure."

She answered simply, looking back over at the still blushing girl and smirked. Before she could do anything else, she spotted a drunk Sam making his way over to Quinn. Rachel's blood immediately started to boil. Kurt seemed to notice and reached to grab her arm, but it was to late, she was already making her way over to them. Kurt panicked and ran after her.

"Hey! Evans!"

Sam turned to the voice calling his name and smiled at the girl. Quinn didn't like how this was looking so she stood up quickly. When they came to a stop in front of the two blondes, Kurt was slightly hanging onto Rachel's arm, half holding her back, half supporting himself.

"Hi Rachel!"

Rachel wasn't a violent person, whether she was sober or, like right now, drunk off her ass, she would never cause a fight, so she did the first thing her completely intoxicated brain could come up with. She rambled.

"Look Evans, I know you're all cool with your faux blonde hair and your attempted suave but you need to back off. It's obvious that you're oppressing your sexuality by trying to get into a relationship with Quinn but I'm not going to idly stand by and watch you unintentionally hurt her. Homosexuality is nothing to be afraid of and you need to take a lesson from our very good friend Kurt here who has embraced the way he is and is living his life without having to hide in the shadows of women he does not care for in that way. It would be greatly appreciated if you just cease your attempts to build a romantic relationship with Quinn and stop getting in my way every time I try to get closer to her in that way. Thank you for your cooperation, it is greatly appreciated."

Rachel was wearing a huge smile, her hands on her hips in a confident stance. Sam, Kurt, and Quinn were all slack-jawed, completely shocked by the other girl.

"Now if you don't mind…"

She turned to a still shocked Quinn and held out her hand,

"Would a beautiful woman like you honor me with a nice moonlit walk through the park?"

Quinn just nodded dumbly and took Rachel's extended hand, allowing the other girl to lead her out of the house. Santana's drunken voice was heard in the distance,

"Yea Q! Get some!"

Sam and Kurt watched them leave, completely in awe of the whole situation.

"So… wanna go on a date tomorrow?" Kurt asked, breaking the silence between the two.

"…Sure"


End file.
